Blog użytkownika:Noiru/Koci pamiętnik
Na samym wstępnie chcę zaznaczyć, że nie wiem ile części będzie miało opowiadanie. Może się zakończyć również na jednym rozdziale. Opowiadania pod różnymi tytułami ale i ich kontynuacje będą dodawane nieregularnie.”Koci pamiętnik” będzie pisany z perspektywy Adriena, jednak nie każde opowiadanie będzie prowadzone w ten sposób. A teraz kiedy już chyba wszystko wyjaśnione…życzę miłego czytania~ _________ Rozdział 1 Paryż to piękne miasto, nazywane również miastem zakochanych…To prawda jednak najlepiej jest to dostrzec w nocy…z dachu jednego z największych budynków w metropolii…zwłaszcza kiedy u twojego boku stoi ona. Najpiękniejsza i najodważniejsza..Biedronka. Już nie wiem ile razy próbowałem wyznać jej moje uczucia, wiem nawet że ona doskonale zdaje sobie z nich sprawę…ale to nic nie zmienia, to miasto nigdy nie będzie dla mnie tym miastem co dla turystów, mieszkam tu od zawsze a moja miłość nigdy nie zostanie odwzajemniona. Nigdy nie poznam jej prawdziwego imienia, nie zobaczę jej twarzy bez maski.. tak samo jak ona mojej. Nie możemy poznać nawzajem swoich tożsamości, nie możemy zdradzić tego nawet przed sobą wzajemnie chociaż tak bardzo bym tego pragnął. Z moich rozmyślań wyrwał mnie bardzo dobrze znany mi już dźwięk. Pikanie jej kolczyków. Koniec przemiany. Po chwili dodatkowo podobny dźwięk wydał również mój pierścień. Westchnąłem ciężko. - no to..do zobaczenia Kocie – uśmiechnęła się do mnie a mi serce od razu zabiło kilka razy szybciej. -księżniczko..proszę..- wyszeptałem z nadzieją jednak kiedy na nią znowu spojrzałem zauważyłem tylko jak kiwa przecząco głową i cofa się o kilka kroków. -nie..dobrze wiesz, że nie możemy -i to były ostatnie słowa jakie od niej usłyszałem tej pięknej letniej nocy. Po chwili zniknęła mi już z pola widzenia. Miałem jeszcze jakieś 3 minuty do przemiany. Podniosłem się więc powoli i zeskoczyłem z dachu. Koty zawsze spadają na cztery łapy. Ulica była dość tłoczna, w końcu to jedna z tych najbardziej romantycznych dzielnic. Kilka kobiecych pisków na mój widok. Przyzwyczaiłem się już do tego. Nie tylko jako Czarny kot byłem sławny, ale i jako prawdziwy ja, ten oryginalny..Adrien. Postanowiłem tym razem trochę wymęczyć Plagga i wykorzystać moce do sedna i zmusić go by to on zakończył przemianę kiedy nadejdzie odpowiedni czas, oczywiście wcześniej się ukryje..z resztą byłem na niego tego dnia zły. Ten serowyjadacz całą noc nie dawał mi spać marudząc o jedzeniu a jak już dostał to tak się rozgadał, że o śnie to mogłem całkowicie zapomnieć. Odespałem dopiero na lekcjach..ale to już inna bajka. Po drodze zauważyłem znajomą obie postać. Moja przyjaciółka z klasy i nie tylko. Już kilka razy spotkałem ją w tej formie, nawet współpracowaliśmy! Wierna przyjaciółka mojej Biedroneczki jak to bohaterka kiedyś mi zdradziła. -Marinette, prawda? – uśmiechnąłem się do dziewczyny szeroko a kiedy juz spojrzała w moją stronę ukłoniłem się przed nią. Ta dziewczyna przyznam szczerze była dla mnie wielką zagadką. Miła, urocza, bardzo strachliwa szczególnie na moim punkcie..znaczy Adriena. Często się jąkała czy ukrywała na mój widok..jednak przy Czarnym Kocie była kimś całkiem innym. Okazała się odważna i pewna siebie..ciekawe co wpływało na tak wielką zmianę. Ukłoniłem się przed nią teatralnie mówiąc: muszę pięknej pani podziękować za pomoc w ostatniej misji – tu puściłem jej oczko. Kolejne ostrzegawcze pikanie pierścienia..dobra tego już nie mogę ignorować, zostały dwie minuty na ucieczkę. – będę musiał Ci się odwdzięczyć za to, mam nadzieję że spotkamy się niebawem ponownie. – no i puściłem sie biegiem pomiędzy ludzi po chwili znikając w ciemnym zaułku. Wróciłem do domu podwieziony przez goryla…to znaczy szofera mojego ojca. Znowu powrót do tego więzienia…tak wyglądało dla mnie to miejsce od kiedy zaginęła moja mama. Dopiero w pokoju spod mojej koszuli wyleciała mała czarna kuleczka z kocimi uszkami ogonkiem i czułkiem na środku czoła. Ta urocza istota zwała się Plagg, to był mój kwami. Oczywiście wysłuchałem o tym jak bardzo jest zmęczony o potrzebuje tego śmierdzącego sera żeby odzyskać chociaż trochę sił. Wziąłem szybki prysznic i położyłem sie do łóżka jednak sen nie był mi dany, cały czas spoglądałem przez gigantyczne okna w moim pokoju zastanawiając się co moja droga Biedroneczka teraz robi, czy też nie może spać..czy może również o mnie myśli..Dobre sobie..niespodziewanie do mojej głowy wpadły też myśli dotyczące drugiej dziewczyny z którą rozmawiałem tej nocy..Marinette…przypominała mi kogoś…tylko..kogo? ___ Rozdział 2 Z samego rana zostałem brutalnie obudzony przez budzik. 6.30...te tortury wstawania rak rano do szkoły powinny zostać zakazane. Wstałem, wziąłem prysznic, poszedłem na śniadanie, zabrałem trochę sera dla Plagga, ten to miał dobrze, spał..jadł..spał..gadał..i tak w kółko..W końcu Mister Goryl zawiózł mnie do szkoły. Wysiadłem z auta, jakoś nie byłem do końca dobrze nastawiony do tego dnia. Przez te wszystkie myśli poprzedniej nocy nie byłem w stanie się wyspać. Dodatkowo po chwili na schodach wręcz wpadł mi w objęcia powód tych przemyśleń. Marinette chyba potknęła się o ostatni schodek, a mój koci instynkt zadziałał natychmiastowo i w ten sposób złapałem dziewczynę. -nic Ci nie jest? -A-adrien?! Przepraszam..ja..nie nic mi nie jest..dziękuję- no i tu jak zawsze chyba zaczęła panikować na mój widok..czy ona mnie nie lubi? Boi się mnie? Kiedyś się aż tak nie zachowywała..poza tym nawet wczoraj z Czarnym kotem...uśmiechała się..a teraz patrzyła w podłogę cały czas...To był trudny orzech do zgryzienia. Najgorsze jest to że na prawdę ją lubię. Jest na prawdę pomocną i uroczą dziewczyną...Zawsze do wszystkich się uśmiecha, przybiega pierwsza z pomocą..jest bardzo rozmowna niemal dla wszystkich...poza dwoma osobami..Chlore i mną..Chociaż i tak już jest lepiej! jeszcze jakieś dwa miesiące temu w okolicach walentynek w mojej obecności panikowała, potykała się o własne nogi uciekając... -To dobrze, uważaj na siebie - uśmiechnąłem się do niej uprzejmie i puściłem ją kiedy stała już pewniej na nogach. - chodźmy na lekcje, i tak jesteśmy już spóźnieni - dodałem i po chwili już przepuszczałem ją w drzwiach. Przez całą lekcję znowu nie mogłem się skupić. Co się ze mną działo..Wtedy postanowiłem. Chce poznać ją prawdziwą. Dlaczego? Nie wiem...ale każdy ma swoje zachcianki, prawda? No i dodatkowo...dalej nie mogłem skojarzyć..z kim ona mi się tak bardzo kojarzy..kogo mi przypomina. Na ostatniej przerwie udało mi się wyjść chwilę przed końcem za pozwoleniem nauczycielki pod pretekstem jakiejś sesji zdjęciowej, oczywiście uwierzyła. Tak na prawdę nie miałem żadnej. Wyszedłem z klasy jednak ze szkoły też nie wyszedłem, jeszcze nie teraz. Skierowałem się do łazienki. -co ty kombinujesz? - usłyszałem głos swojego kwami. - nic takiego..a teraz Plagg...wysuwaj pazury! - no i po chwili byłem już Czarnym Kotem. Z toalety wyskoczyłem oknem i po chwili siedziałem sobie na murku przy wejściu do szkoły machając końcówką swojego ogona kiedy dzwonek zadzwonił wyszukiwałem tylko w tłumie mojej ofiary, kiedy to się stało zeskoczyłem z niego i już stałem przed nią. -Witam~ mówiłem wczoraj, że spotkamy się niebawem~ - przywitałem się z nią uśmiechając się w ten sposób który zawsze powalał inne dziewczęta kiedy byłem w kostiumie bohatera. ___ oryginał -moja strona na której pojawiają się wszystkie rozdziały, opowiadania i będą się pojawiać dodatkowe informacje Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania